Bitter Lies
by Reesepbc
Summary: Alternate reality, but Darien and Serena are split up cause of Dariens insecurities, but when Serena is in trouble they all come to her rescue. The four generals are in it, cause I love them and the scouts together, I think its cute.


  
  
Title : Bitter Lies  
Yahoo ID: sailormoon006  
Author : Serena Schields  
Email : serena_schields@excite.com  
Rating : pg - pg13 u decide   
  
Disclaimers : @*&$#~!@#$@.....I don't own Sailor Moon....then again the voices in my head beg to differ...but I swear I do not, so please no sue the fanfic author please.....lol  
Thanks goes out to all my loyal fans...all 3 of you...lol just kidding,but here it is I know you guys have been waiting forever, but hey it's doen so now you can get happy..WOO HOO.....thank goodness one down and like a million more to go... :o) Now maybe Mysticspyral18 u know who u r will be happy now and off my back, since I am done....hehehehe :o)(o:  
Well this story is a little hateful at first, so don't think that I want Darien to be seen as some hateful jerk cause that is not teu I LOVE DARIEN?! He is just a little rude that is all, but don't worry it has a happy ending. :o) I couldn't start dissapointing you guys now could I? OK well I could.....but I'm not...well email me, and have fun, now on with the story.  
  
Bitter Lies  
by:serena schields  
  
Serena knocked on the door lightly she waited for Darien to answer it  
she could not understand what was so urgent that he had called off work so   
she could meet him at his apartment. " Darien are you here? " Serena asked   
with a worried tone. She tried the door knob and was surprised to find the   
door unlocked. She let herself in and scanned the room and found it dark and  
virtually untouched. She walked in further and called his name once more,  
when he did not respond she decided to check his room thinking that he might   
be sick and just wanted her company. She knocked lightly on the door but   
heard no response. She opened the door and there was still no sign of Darien,  
Serena was starting to get worried when she heard what she thought was a   
females laughter floating into the empty and dark apartment. Serena walked   
out into the living room and over to the patio drapes, when she pulled them  
aside she was stunned to see Darien standing there with another women.  
She noticed how the lady was standing close to Darien and whispering   
something in his ear. Serena could not move from the spot at where she stood,   
she could only watch as the lady put her arm through Dariens and kissed  
him on the cheek. Serena had no strength to move or cry, she felt as if she   
was in a dream and had no control of her body. It was as if some strong force  
was forcing her to observe these two in what she could only think was a very  
private and personal moment. Serena finally found the courage, or strength  
to speak. Every word out of Serenas mouth was feeble and filled with dread.  
" ..Darien..what is going on here? " She asked so afraid of his answer,   
praying that she was wrong or that she was in a dream. Darien slowly turned  
around and looked at her, he made no attempt to move away from his lady   
friend, if anything he only pulled her closer to him. " Serena so nice of   
you to finally show up. " He said nonchalanty, " I need for you too do me a   
big favor, if you don't mind. " Serena looked at him and then began to feel   
extremly uneasy about the way he was talking to her. She spoke even though  
she felt it was against her better judgement. " Yes Darien what is it that   
you need? " She began to shake when the last word was out of her mouth  
cause she knew this could not be good. Darien looked at her and excused  
himself from his friend and led Serena to his room. Once in his bedroom he  
pulled out a brown box, and placed it on the bed. One by one he began pulling  
out items that Serena reconized as things she had given him, and thigs that she had left at his apartment when she would stay the night. He pulled out a  
shirt she had bought him on a shopping spree with Mina, then he pulled out a   
watch she gave him on there anniversary, next he pulled out some of Serenas  
things that she left over there like a tooth brush, a change of clothes, and a hairbrush she used when she stayed there with him. After that he pulled out the star locket he had given her back in their past lives, then last but not least he pulled out the picture of him and Serena that was taken in the park. Serena stood looking at him with a confused look on her face. " Darien what is this all about? " She asked him quietly looking him straight in the eyes. When he turned from her stare the tears began to form in her eyes but she held them back. Darien looked up at her and then coldly responded, " I have no use for these things anymore Serena, I don't want to be with you. It is that simple, we have been together long enough and you are still the same, you cry at the drop of a hat and you are to immature. You need to be more grown up to be in this kind of relationship. " Serena looked at him and began to cry, she just stood there and cried, her body began to tremble and all the feeling left her legs, she then collapsed to the floor. Darien looked at her before speaking. " It is so sad I can't believe that one day YOU are going to be queen. You are pathetic Serena. I refuse to be with you, the fates have tortured me enough by keeping us together. I am taking control of my life and it will be a life without you! " That last  
part caused Serena to stop crying, she looked up at Darien and asked him one question before getting up. " Darien what about Rini? " She looked at him with some hope in her eyes, but was once again shot down. " I am sorry Serena, but I can't be with someone like you. I love Rini a lot, but I would love her more if she wasn't yours. " After that he put the things back in the box and pushed it towards Serena. Serena was now mad and heartbroken, she could not believe that he had just said what he did to her. Serena grabbed the box and walked into the livingroom, she noticed how the women was sitting on the couch waiting for her and Darien to finish talking. Serena could not help but lash out at the lady sitting there. " We are done now and you can have him. " Then she noticed that Darien was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. She looked him dead in the eye and he could swear that blue flames burned in her eyes. " I am sorry that the fates brought us together too, I do not deserve to be treated like this. Since this is how you want it, me out of your life then I have lost the two most important things in my life....you and Rini. " The last part she said with so much pain and sorrow. She looked at him one last time, and told him something that he did not expect to hear, nor ever wanted to hear. " I am sorry that we had to be stuck together too, especially since I  
caused you so much pain, and in time I will forget you, but I will NEVER be sorry for RINI!! " Darien walked over to her and looked her dead in the eye he could see all her feelings in her eyes and he had to do everything in his power to not let her see what he was really doing. " Serena listen," But he was cut short as he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. " Don't you ever speak my name again, as far as I am concerned you are dead to me, and I want nothing EVER to do with you again. I HATE YOU!!!" With that said Serena held her head up high and walked out of Dariens apartment, and out of his life... forever....so she thought.   
Serena walked out of the door of Dariens building, she was tempted to turn  
and look back once more, but her heart would not let her. She never knew that   
Darien stood up there watching her leave knowing that he had just let the only person that he loved more than life itself walk out of his life. He turned and walked back into his apartment and looked at Allison. She turned around and frowned, " Darien I am sorry. I never meant for her to think that you and I....  
well you know, are a couple. Did you tell her that I am a friend of yours? "  
Darien looked at her and shook his head no. " I let her believe that we were  
an item, I didn't tell her that you are involved with anyone. " She stood up  
and looked him in the eye, before reaching her hand up and slapping him. " I  
can't believe you Darien! I come here for help and you use me for some sick  
ploy. I thought you said you loved her? You are nothing but a liar, and a jerk. I can't believe that you just broke this girls heart. She clearly loves you, and now I can't see why. You are heartless....I hope she finds better, she deserves it. " With that Allison walked out of Dariens apartment. Darien sat down in his chair and did something he had not done in a long time, he cried.  
Serena walked all the way to Reis temple and never once cried, but as soon   
as she was in the comfort of her friends she fell to the ground and cried, she told them all about the things that had just happened and every word that was spoken. No body could say a word they all sat and watched there princess cry. Malachite stood up and pulled Serena with him, he hugged her tightly and cried in her hair, before speaking. " Listen Serena we will do our best to try and save our precious little Rini. " Serena began to cry harder as Malachite held her. Serena thought about her future and what Darien had said to her, before pulling away. She looked at her friends and smiled. " Well I guess it is time I grow up huh? " After that she did something none of them expected, she pulled her hair out of her buns and let her hair fall freely. " From now on I am wearing my hair like this  
and I am going to stop reading all those useless comics, and last but not least I am going to not give Luna any more trouble and study. I mean I can't be a smart queen if I don't hit the books right? " She smiled weekly at her friends and wanted to cry as they all looked at her with saddness etched on their faces. " NO Serena don't change cause of him, we love you the way you are? It's your destiny to be who you are. That is what makes you such a good person and a loyal friend. " Rei said as she looked off in the distance. When she faced Serena she had tears streaming down her face. " Besides what will I call you if you don't wear your meatballs? Who will I fight with for the latest comic, and the last piece of chocolate? Who SERENA? WHO? " Rei began to sob loudly. Serena looked at her friends and then put her head down. " If I don't change now then you all will end up replacing me to....I can't handle it if I lose you guys too. " With that Serena ran down the steps leaving her box of things and friends behind.  
She ran as fast as she could to the park and sat at hers and Dariens bench looking out over the water and remebering back to when her and Darien had gotten back together after all the dreams he had about her dying in the future if he didn't stay away from her. * He promised to never hurt me ever again. * She thought to herself. Serena watched the sun set and then decided to go. When she got up from her seat she dropped her hair bands that she used for her buns and cried at the thought of never putting her hair up like that again. She looked up to the heavens and cried for letting her mother down. She started to walk home when a man walked up behind her and grabbed her arm, he turned her around and wrapped his arm around her throat, he was surprised that she never once struggled and when he asked her for her money she gave it to him. She didn't try to get away from him nor did she attempt to scream. For once Serena wasn't afraid. She welcomed the pain and the fear into her heart, deep down asking someone or something to take her away from all of her sorrows. The guy decided that he couldn't leave her there or she could rat him out so he dragged her to his car and threw her in the trunk. After he closed the trunk he got in his car and drove off. Serena was in the trunk for so long that she began to lose air, when the realization hit her she began to panic, she reached for her brooch to discover that it was gone. She prayed that someone would find her but as she began to fade into the realm of unconsciencious one last thought crossed her mind, * Why Darien? Why did you have to do this to me?* After that she lost all hope, and gave up.  
Darien was still sitting in his chair and was asleep dreaming when he was  
approached by Setsuna. He looked in her eyes and saw her sorrow.  
" What is going on between you and the princess your highness? " She asked.  
Darien just looked at her and said nothing. He turned over in his chair and   
tried to ignore her but she would not let him. " Tell me what is going on !"  
Darien looked up at her and started to respond before being overwhelmed by a   
feeling that he only got when Serena or Sailor Moon was in trouble and needed  
his help. He got up from his chair and began to leave as Setsuna stopped him.  
" Why are you going to her Darien ? You don't care about her anymore.... remember? " Darien looked at her and frowned..." No I do care about her...I don't know why I keep pushing her away, I guess I am afraid that she is not happy with me." Setsuna looked at him and shook her head, "Darien how can you be so dense? She loves you with all her heart and you may have just broke it beyond repair. " With that she was gone....and a light breeze filled the room. Darien felt calm, but was soon brought back to reality when he was hit by the pain all over again. He rushed to the park where he felt it strongest at, he looked all around for Serena and was about to give up and search else where when his eyes fell upon her brooch lying beside the bench. Once he picked it up he was filled with such saddness and fear. He knew that he would need everyones help in this so he called for an emergency meeting at the temple. Once there he announced to everyone that Serena was missing and they all blamed him. Malachite got up from his spot on the steps next to Mina and walked over and punched Darien square in the jaw. " YOU are not allowed to search with us. We don't even want to see your face right now, and if it comes down to sides in the future I will stand beside Serena...She is loyal and would never be as cold and callous as yourself. "  
With that the group stood up and took off in different directions looking  
for there friend, leader, and princess. Darien stood there for a moment and thought about what Malachite had said, and realized that he had done Serena wrong this time for no reason except his own petty fear that she would leave him or tire of him. He decided that he had to win back her trust and love for without it he would be nothing and alone. Darien looked up into the night sjy and began to weep, * This is useless, I don't even know where to start looking for her, please if anyone is listening please give me some sort of sign. * Darien kept thinking to himself and was to occupied in his own world that he did not see or hear the homeless man approach him. " Excuse me sir, are you looking for someone that was sitting here? " The old man asked Darien who was brought out of his thouhgts and looked around to see that he had wondered back into the park. " Excuse me?" He said to the man. Darien noticed how the man had a certain twinkle in his eye, and a since of peace all around him. " Well I saw a young lady here earlier, weeping and then this man came up from behind her and mugged her, but the funny thing is I never saw her struggle. Then the man led her to his car and that was all I saw. " Darien stood motionless as he listened to the man tell what he had witnessed, before he took out the picture he had in his jacket pocket of him and Serena, the same picture he had returned to her earlier that day. The old man looked at the picture and looked up at Darien, " Did you make this beautiful  
young girl cry? " Darien knew instantly that Serena was the girl the man had  
seen being attacked. " Yes, yes I did and I am not proud of that fact either." Darien said with every word laced with dread. The old man looked at Darien, " Well young man what could have been so bad that you made her cry, and feel the need to give up? " Darien shook his head and looked down at the ground," I told her that I didn't love her anymore and I didn't want to be with her. I felt that if I would just leave her, before she left me then it wouldn't be so hard. " Darien turned to look out over the scenary and started to cry to himself. " How could I be so stupid ? She never deserved to be treated like this, this is all my fault. " Darien was so lost in his pity that he didn't realize the old man was standing side by side with him. The old man reached up and put his hand on Dariens shoulder and looked right at him. Darien noticed how the mans eyes were so caring, " Listen son I know you really love her, but you need to let her know that. If you keep making her believe that you don't love her then you both will be miserable, and I doubt she would leave you. " The old man took back his hand and turned to walk away, Darien listened to what he had to say and realized he was right. Darien turned to thank the man but he was already gone, just dissapeared into the night. Darien couldn't understand where he could have gone. After that Darien pulled a rose out of his jacket and was about transform into Tuxedo Mask when he realized that his transformation depended on Serenas. He felt helpless as he stood there wandering what else he could do. " Darien, I know I should not be telling you this, but there is nothing else I can do. I can not sit back and let Serena die...." Setsuna put her head down before speaking again, by the time she raised it the rest of the group was there and out of breath. Setsuna looked up at all of them and cried, " Serena will die tonight....She has given up on hope, " and then she looked at Darien, " We will lose her." Setsuna began to shake violently as she thought about the loss of her princess, friend, and future queen. The rest of the group looked at Darien and shook there heads some cried some became angry others stood in shock at the news. Darien went through many emmotions he did not know what to do. He began to cry and then he began to curse himself, then he began to plead with Setsuna to help him and Serena. " I know you can do this, you are the only one who can save her." He said as he begged his long time friend. The outer scouts all arrived and were standing there weeping and listening to their tortured prince. " WHY would she want to help YOU??? This is all YOUR fault DARIEN. " Darien turned to see where the statement of cold hard truth came from. " Haruka...I know you do not like me, and all but Serena is in danger and I must help her." Darien spat out bitterly. " If there is any chance that she can be saved then we must do it, or do you want the weight on your shoulders knowing we could have saved her except you had to be stubborn?" He retaliated. Haruka gave a menacing laugh and looked Darien eye to eye and spoke in a very harsh tone, " Why Darien, I would not have any guilt on my shoulders, your shoulder is the one it finds most comforting, don't you think? " Everyone stood back as the verbal war continued on until an old man made his way through the group and halted all heated remarks. " Listen here, you are not getting anywhere with all this bickering, are you? " The group shook there heads and they listened as he continued. " I know right now you all blame him, but have you ever thought that EVERYONE has a part to play in this ?" They looked at him in silence, before Rei spoke up. " EXCUSE ME? We did not rip her heart out of her chest and hand it to her did we? NO I THINK NOT!!! " She was angry and did not like this man taking up for Darien by placing blame on all of them, but then Amy spoke and made Rei think long and hard. " I guess when Serena spoke to us about changing we made her feel even more lousy, instead if trying to be more supportive of her feelings. " The rest of the group just stood there listening. " I feel awful when I think about it." Rei said with extreme sorrow etched in her voice. The old man turned to Darien and placed his arm around Dariens shoulder," Listen I know you love her, and I know you didn't mean to hurt her, but there is no time to sit and feel sorry for yourself, if you waste anymore time you all will live to regret this." He then turned and looked at the group. " You all know that Darien and Serena belong together and you must unite together and fight for her. This is going to take every single one of you to cooperate to get her back, and that means you to Haruka." He said as he shot a look at Haruka who now had tears in her eyes. " I can not stand behind him if he is going to keep on hurting her this way." She said as she pointed to Darien. " Well then ask yourself what is more important, Serena alive and well, or ALL of YOU alone and miserable." The old man held Harukas eye and spoke once again. " There is nothing in this world that hurts more, or can cause as much pain as the affairs of the heart." Haruka nodded her head and then spoke quietly" I will help you Darien, nothing is more important to me than Serena's happiness, I mean afterall we are suppose to protect Serena at ALL costs. Isn't that what we died for back during the Silver Millenium? But Darien I swear if you hurt again you will live to fear the day that I find you." With that Haruka did something that no one expected, she hugged Darien. " I love her to," With that said she stood back once again, and looked on as Darien finished talking to the old man. "I am just a little curious as to who you are and how you know about all of this, like our pasts and things like that?" Darien asked the old man, who just stood there and smiled, "Well once upon a time ago I was a very close friend to you all. I guess you can say I was just an old man, kinda like a grandfather type figure, who each one of you confided in each time you visited Earth, and you Darien always talked to me about Princess Serenity." Darien looked at the man and began to think back, " You were the palace Dr's. father right? " The old man smiled and then hugged Darien, " I am glad to see you remember me." The rest of the group stood there thinking about what the man had said. " Well I kinda remember a man that use to always give me bandaids for my cuts whenever I would get into a fight, And then as time passed on he use to tell me tales of the Earth." Lita remarked as she began to remember. " Augustus " Everyone turned around to Haruka, and gasped. " I...I...I remember you, you were the one who taught me about trust when I first met Prince Darien, You were the one who listened to me gripe about the balls, and....*sniff*" Haruka began to cry as she fell into the old mans arms. The rest of the group stood there and listened, gaining even more respect for there tough scout of Uranus. " I thought I would never see you again." Haruka cried as she held on tightly to her beloved friend. " Shhhh I am here now, but not for long." Augustus held Haruka out at arms length and looked at her tear stricken face, and then at the rest of the group who by now all had tears in their eyes. " Setsuna I know that you are not able to tell these young people where Serena is, but I can." Augustus looked down and took a deep breath and then shot his head up towards the sky, " PLEASE OH GODDESS OF THE MOON HEAR ME AND GUIDE THESE CHILDREN OF THE UNIVERSE TO THEIR FRIEND, AND PRINCESS. " Augustus looked at Darien and Haruka, before speaking. " Go to the bay area you will find her there, she is in very grave danger...HURRY...GO NOW !!! " With that they all turned to leave, and Augutus collapsed, Haruka turned around and looked back as did Darien. Then they looked at each other and then turned around to run back to the old man whom they all knew they loved deep down. " AUGUSTUS! " Haruk was frantic as she knelt down by the man, Augustus looked up at her and gently touched her cheek," My sweet little Uranus, I haven't much time, PLEASE hurry and find Serenity I would love to see her one..*cough* last time." Darien looked up from Augustus towards Haruka and noticed the tears in her eyes, " We will find her I promise you that I...We will find her." Darien said as he and Haruka helped Augustus to the bench that him and Serena always met at or sat at on their dates to admire the sunsets. Haruka hugged Augustus and then gave Darien a quick look before turning around and walking off in the dark alone to find Serena. " She's still the same as she always was isn't she?" Augustus remarked as the lone figure dissapered in the dark. Darien looked down and nodded, "I'm afraid so." After Augustus was seated, Darien turned back to the group. "Listen I know that you all blame me, and to tell you the truth I blame me, but we have to find her so you all decide what you want to do. I am gonna go on alone." After that Darien walked in the opposite direction of Haruka. "You know I am afraid that it might be to late for Serena." Lita said as she faced the group. Malachite stood up abrubtly," I refuse to give up on her, and neither should you guys either. She is OUR responsibility, and it our destiny to protect her. I am not giving up on her that easy." Malachite turned around and faced the water,"Who is with me?" He asked quietly. "We all are Malachite." Mina said as she put her hand on his shoulder for support. With that they all said their goodbyes to Augustus and walked off to find their beloved Serena.   
Serena began to wake up a little as she rememberd where she was. She quickly began to panic, and realized that it did no good, she moved a little and cried out in pain as something sharp poked her lower back. She quickly moved back and pulled her hand up to where the object was, when she finally had her hands on it she managed to pull it up andrealized that it was an axe. Funny she thought to herself * why would someone want to carry around one of these in their trunk. * When she finally realized that the object could possibly be used on herself she became frantic. She felt the car come to a stop and a million thoughts raced through her head. She heard the keys dangling in the lock of the trunk, she realized she only had one option, and only one chance to pull it off. As soon as the guy opend the trunk Serena lunged out at him and hit him as hard as she could in the head with the axe. The guy fell to the ground with a loud *thump* and was out cold. Serena took the chance to run, she quickly climbed out of the car and began to run. She had gotten about two hundred yards away from the car when she realized she didn't know where she was. She looked around and noticed that she was in some sort of junk yard, cause for as far as the eye could see all she saw were cars. Serena became scared but swore to herself that she would not cry. She found her way to an old abandoned car and climbed inside and hid. She began to whimper to herself and prayed that someone would find her.  
Darien was about to go to the cops for help when he felt the pain in his chest, he knew how to find her. He contacted the scouts and the generals and told them to meet him at the Crown, cause he wasn't sure if he needed their help or not. After that he took off towards his apartment to get his car. Bout a half hour later they were all outside the doors of the arcade waiting for Darien. He pulled up in his car and told them what he had felt. "She is awake, but she is scared. I don't know exactly where she is but she is still in danger. All I can say is to let the link I share with her lead us there." With that the group looked at one another and agreed it was worth a shot. Darien waited for everyone to hop into the other vehicles and when they were about to leave someone opened the passanger door. "Mind if I ride with you? We need to talk." Darien looked up to notice Haruka standing there,"Sure get in." Darien replied calmly. With that they were off, the drive wasn't that long only about an hour or so away, but they knew it was long enough for Serena to be frightened. In the car on the way there Haruka was the first to speak."Darien do you love her?" She asked softly, "Excuse me?" He stated harshly. She turned and looked at him,"Do you love her? Yes or no it is that simple." Haruka replied. Darien fell silent for a few miniutes then added. "Well I can't live without her, yet I am so afraid that she will end up leaving me. I can't bear that pain she means the world to me. We are suppose to have a family one day, but what if she is only with me cause everyone keeps telling her that it is her destiny." Darien stated very softly. Haruka grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, " Darien she loves you more than anything in this world, She is not with you jsut because it is yalls destiny. She is with you cause you make her whole, she loves you, ans nothing will ever change that." Darien smiled at Haruka and was glad that they had this chance to talk. "You know Haruka you really aren't such a tough gal." He stated with a sly grin. Haruka blushed, then added, "If you tell anyone about this Darien I swear you won't live to see Crystal Tokyo." She smiled sweetly after the last remark and they both began to laugh. Even though in the back of Dariens mind he as afraid. " Can I at least tell Serena? " He asked shyly. "WHAT?!?!?! NO!?!?!?!?! We both know that Serena has a bigger mouth than that of Mina." Again they both laughed. They finally came to the spot Darien had felt Serena was at, and they all began to worry if they were to late, because when they arived at the junkyard they saw the car, and a lot of blood. Malachite immediatly took off looking for Serena. They all split up into groups of two and began to look. Darien and Haruka walked side by side, and Darien went right to the spot where Serena was hiding, except what he saw would live with him till the day he died. In the car that Serena chose to hide in was a piece of fabric from her pants and blood all over the car seat  
Darien looked away and Haruka inspected further to discover a piece of Serenas shirt on the floor soaked in blood. They both looked at each other and then decided to let the others know. Lita and Nephlite walked throw the rows of cars and were unsuccessful at finding anything,as was Rei, and Jedite. The groups all found the same thing...nothing. Haruka went to inspect more cars as Darien had a sudden feeling deep in his soul to check the impactor. As Darien walked towards the giant machine he heard a muffled cry coming from a car that was getting ready to be smashed. He quickly ran towards the car and was just about to open the door when he heard a commotion at his back. When he turned around he saw Haruka fighting off what looked to be a very bloody and angry person. Dariens heart lept to his throat at the thought of the blood all over that person belonging to Serena, * Oh dear gods what have I done to her? * Darien was shaken out of his reverie by Haruka yelling at him, " Darien don't just stand there that car is going to be smashed in a couple of seconds, get her out of there, I'll be fine" Darien shook his head and turned arond and pulled open the door to find a scared Serena in the back seat. When their eyes met Serena began to cry as did Darien. He grabbed Serena and pulled herout of the car and ran for cover. When he was about to go back to help Haruka he heard the sounds of voces and yelling and he knew that the rest of the group had joined in. Darien turned his attention back to Serena and removed the gag from her mouth and the ropes on her wrists and ankels. Serena looked at Darien and began to cry, she was to afraid to move but managed to say something to him that hurt all the way down to the depths of his soul. "I'm sorry Darien, I must have ruined your date for tonight. I didn't mean for this to happen, I was mugged in the park, and at that moment I wanted to die. I thought that if I could die and forget you then we both would be happier." With that she began to cry. Darien looked down at Serena and noticed a gash in her forhead and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair," Serena if you would have died tonight then I would have died with you, I didn't have a date tonight." He pulled himself from her and looked at her, "You are the one I want Serena,Allison is a friend of mine who came over to talk to me about guy troubles, She means nothing to me. I am sorry for what I put you through, I just thought that you would eventually leave me. I figured that maybe you only loved me cause it was your destiny to love me, like you had an obligation to love me. I want you to love me, cause that is what you want. I never meant to hurt you so much Serena that you would want to give up living." He then plled back into his arms and cried in her hair. Serena pulled back and then slapped him hard across the face, "That is for Rini, and all those hateful words." She noticed the tears in his eyes and began to cry harder. "Thank you for saving me Darien, I love you...but not because I have to, but because I want to." She said looking into his eyes. " No Serena Thank you, i will always save you if that is what it takes to keep you with me and safe." With that he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. "Ahem...you think maybe we can get out of here so we can turn this guy in to the cops." Rei said from behind them causeing the two to seperate from their kiss. Serena's eyes lit up as she saw all of her friends there, she quickly jumoed out of Dariens arms and gave all of them hugs, when she came to Haruka she hugged her and cried. "Shhhh princess it's gonna be ok, and let me tell you a secret, Darien is a great guy who really loves you." Serena looked at Haruka and smiled," Are you ok?" Serena asked her friend cautiously. Haruka laughed and Serena jumped back looking at her strangly. "I'm fine Serena, jsut learned alot tonight, but we need to hurry someone is looking forward to seeing you." Serena smiled back and then turned to Darien and grabbed his hand tightly. "Yes let's please get out of here." Serena said as she began to pull Darien towards the car.  
Once they were back in town Serena told everyone how she escaped the first time and they were all proud of her for being so strong. Everything seemed nice and bcak to normal until an old man came walking into the arcade. Serena looked at him and smiled real big, before jumping out of her seat and running towards him. Once Serena reached him she whispered in a hushed tone,"Augustus?" The old man smiled and Serena wrapped her arms around him, he pulled he back and looked at her from head to toe before replying." Your mother would be so proud of her little rabbit." With that Serena began to cry. Serena looked up and noticed how Darien was motioning for them to join them, Serena led Augustus towards the table and they all sat down and talked about the good old days. When it was time for Augustus to leave the all had tears in their eyes, but one lone person off to the side just bid her time. Slowly the group dispersed to go home, and once they were gone Haruka turned around and hugged Augustus." Thank you for helping us tonight." She said shakly. "Hey that is what I am for, I have to keep an eye on my favorite kids don't eye?" With that he gave her one last hug and then left the arcade and a very sad, yet happy Haruka. She said something under her breath * you'll be back...just wait * Haruka then turned and left to go home.   
Serena was quiet on the drive home, but before they reached her house she started to cry. "Serena what is wrong?" Darien asked with worry in his voice. "Can I go to your place tonight and stay? I don't want to be alone." She asked with tears streaming down her face. Darien complied and turned around and headed for home. Once there they rode the elevator in silence and hardly spoke any words until they were in the comforts of Dariens apartment. Serena was the first to speak, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Darien."Please don't ever leave me again Darien. I need you too much." She said as she buried her face once again in his chest. Darien stood there comforting her and softly replied,"Never....you are stuck with me. I love you Serena." With that he picked her up and carried her to his room where he sat her down on the bed and and held her. All was quiet until Serena spoke again. "Da..rien?" She said his name slowly. "Yes my love?" He asked her as he began to plant little butterfly kisses on her face. " What the hell is my stuff doing back here?" She asked him heatedly. Darien began to blush and then he noticed Serena smile slyly, "Couldn't bear to part with my toothbrush, huh?" They both began to laugh as they laid down side by side holding one another, the last words spoken between them were those of a refound love of a prince and his princess.  
  
*~END~*  
  
So whadya think? Is it ok? Email let me know....email is like brain food for us writers...we need it to keep writing..lol  
serena_schields@excite.com...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
